


For Old Time's Sake

by ourdreamsrealized



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Couch Sex, Counter Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: After a nasty break-up between you and your long-time boyfriend, Bucky steps up, suggesting the two of you move in together. You appreciate his generosity and trust him as one of your best friends. However, you and Bucky have a history, and when the two of you move into your new apartment, he suggests you christen it, for old time’s sake. Would one little visit to the past ruin the future, a friendship?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Posting stuff from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

James Buchanan Barnes, known as “Bucky” to his friends, was the best lay you’d ever had.

That’s why becoming friends with benefits was a good idea after a tipsy one night stand, right? Amazing sex. No strings attached. And life wasn’t so clichéd that one of you would develop feelings, right?

Wrong.

But you’re getting a bit ahead of yourself.

Remember that night? The night you came home late from work, walked straight to the bottle of Bailey’s Irish Cream you kept on the kitchen counter for easy access after days like this.

You downed a few shots, causing you to feel a bit tipsy, and, considering you had work the next day, you somehow convinced yourself to put the alcohol down, cap it, and leave the kitchen for the sitting room.

It was during this trek that Bucky strolled into the common space from his bedroom. He was clad in boxers, no shirt, and was looking especially scrumptious that evening, the moonlight seeming to highlight the beautiful, sharp lines of his torso.

“Welcome back.”

He always said that, and it was so beautifully domestic that it left butterflies in your stomach and turned your legs into Elmer’s glue. Your feet dried, rooting you in place, while your legs remained gooey, your knees weak.

“Hey, Buck…” you stepped a bit closer to him, stumbling over nothing and finding yourself in his sturdy arms.

You giggled slightly, your eyes on his for a few moments as confusion swirled in them. Your gaze moved away for a split second, but he noticed.

You looked at his lips. Plump and red. In that moment, all you wanted to do was to suck the bottom one into your mouth, nibble on it, and then capture the rest of his mouth with a kiss.

So you did just that. And the rest was history, right?

Wrong. Well, partially.

The rest was history, but it was a history that, apparently, decided to repeat itself a boyfriend and a break-up later.

And you were powerless to stop it.


	2. The Living Room

You fell onto the cream sectional, closing your eyes as your aching body sagged into the velvet-like cushions. It felt so good to finally sit down, to finally have your back straight after hours of bending over boxes and garbage bags.

Beside you, your new housemate snorted. “Done for the day?”

You didn’t bother looking at him. You just hummed and snuggled closer into the pillows. “I’m done.”

“Done? As in done packing? Everything?” You could hear the shock in his tone, and you felt him shift his body, turning towards you and way from the open cardboard box between his legs.

You nodded, opening your lids a smidge. “Yes.”

“Lucky,” he grumbled, moving a few strands of his dark chocolate hair behind his ear. Your gaze followed his fingers, and when you caught yourself gawking, you blinked and averted your attention to the coffee table. “You still have all these DVDs? You know they’re obsolete, right?”

He simply shrugged his shoulders before taking some more out of the cube resting between his feet. “I like movies.”

“That’s why we have Netflix.”

“That’s why you have Netflix, and Netflix doesn’t have everything.”

You couldn’t argue with that, but his collection was getting a bit out of hand. “Where are you going to keep all of them?”

“In the drawers.” He nodded towards the dark wood cabinet that sat under your TV. There certainly would be enough space there, but your friend had a habit of buying a new DVD every once in a while.

“Walmart has them for cheap,” he would reason.

“Is that all you have left to unpack?” you asked, looking back at him.

“No, but I think I’m done for the day.” He stretched his arms back, a loud yawn parting his lips as his white t-shirt exposed the lower part of his abdomen. “Why don’t you go get into your pjs? We could watch a movie?”

The idea was very enticing, so you nodded, slowly getting up from the couch and making your way to the back of the living room and down a hall. Five minutes later, you were dressed in an oversized sweatshirt and mismatched socks, and The Godfather was playing.

You sat down next to your housemate, catching his slight glance. “Seriously, Buck? We’ve watched this thousands of times.”

“Please?” He forced a pathetic pout onto his face, his steel blue eyes blown wide into a puppy-like stare.

You let out a groan, bringing your feet up to hang off the edge of the cushion, resting your chin on your knees. “Fine…but I get to pick the next movie we watch.”

“Deal,” he said, scooting closer to you and lifting legs to rest his heels on the glass-topped coffee table.

The two of you remained silent after that, and even though you had seen this film with Bucky several times, you had forgotten the details. Between work and your boyfriend, it had been a while since the two of you hung out; your relationship with your friend had definitely taken a hit over the past year and a half, and it upset you, especially since the guy you had been dating turned out to be a gigantic ass.

Your ex definitely hadn’t been worth it, and you always had fun with Bucky.

“Remember the first time we watched this together?” he suddenly asked, his eyes, which had been glued to the screen, were now looking at you.

It suddenly felt like someone had turned the thermostat up to an unbearable number, and the heat had responded pretty quickly to its new setting.

Of course, you remembered. How could you forget?

But why was he bringing it up?

“Yeah…I do.” You nodded, both intrigued by and terrified of where this conversation was going.

“Is it weird that I kinda miss that?” His full attention was on you now, and you felt the weight of his darkened stare.

“No. I don’t think it’s weird.” The two of you definitely enjoyed being in that kind of relationship together, and he was definitely the best you had ever had, your ex-boyfriend included. “Why?”

He shrugged. “Just felt a bit of deja vu, and it had me thinking about all the fun we had…”

You bit your bottom lip, and you felt your head swim with all the ways this night could end. You knew Bucky was hinting at possibly renewing your friends-with-benefits relationship, but were you ready for that? Could you handle it this time? You already knew the answer, but another part of you pulled it back from the tip of your tongue because you missed having that intimacy, especially with Bucky.

“But I know we ended that because it wasn’t working for you, which is understandable, and I won’t be mad or upset if you decide this doesn’t work for you either.” He paused for a moment, wetting his lips. “Why don’t we christen the place? Every once in a while, when we really feel like we need to, we could pick a room, and just have sex in it. For old time’s sake.”

God, the offer was tempting, and so was he. He always had been, and that’s why you had ended it last time and found a boyfriend fast.

But Bucky wasn’t suggesting an indefinite number of times. He was giving you a number, more rules.

And you hadn’t had sex in a while…

You moved closer to him, hand slipping up from his knee to his thigh as you leaned over him. “Why don’t we start with the living room?”

A dastardly grin appeared on his face as he swiftly pulled you into his lap, his lips meeting yours with fiery abandon. You feel his warmth beneath you, his heart fluttering underneath your palm as you steadied yourself.

His tongue ran across your bottom lip, and you, being the devilish woman you are, returned the gesture, refusing to let him gain entrance that quickly.

However, you didn’t have much of a choice when you felt a sharp pinch on your bum, causing you to cry out in surprise. He took advantage of your sudden loss of focus, deepening the kiss and swallowing your gasp as the pads of his fingers ran comforting circles over your “injury”.

Trying to gain some control, as Bucky dominated the kiss, you straightened up, your digits moving to the back of his neck and lightly tugging on his dark brown tresses. A groan left his chest, and you giggled, breaking your liplock to tease him. His face followed yours, so you gave him a peck before moving to his jaw.

His rugged stubble was a stark contrast to the satin of your lips, so you took your time, carefully making your trip down to his neck, pausing at his pulse. It was a weak spot of his, one you had found during one of your first sexcapades, and when you applied a little bit of pressure, his fingers, which had been sliding up the curve of your hip, froze.

You nipped his skin before licking it, and you could feel his nails digging into your waist.

“Y/N…”

An impish laugh left your throat, and the next thing you knew, you were on your back, Bucky hard and firmly between your thighs. He rutted against you, drawing gasps from both of you, as his palms ran up your sides. The fabric of your grey sweatshirt bunched up, the undersides of your breasts peeking out.

Calloused fingertips traced each curve before he stripped you of his only obstacle, flinging it across the room. His gaze lifted from your chest, finding your eyes, before he pressed his lips to yours, suppressing your low moan. He had found your stiff buds, and while his consuming kiss was distracting, you felt your attention being tugged at the sensation of his feather-like touches and occasional pinches. The feeling burned down your stomach, pooling at the point where your thighs converged. It ached, pleaded for friction, so you gyrated your hips up against your partner’s crotch, eyes screwing shut as you moaned into his mouth.

A breast was abandoned, and you felt a palm cupping your left buttock, holding it up. It was squeezed as he grinded against you, and this time, your sound of approval put some distance between you. Your head fell back against the arm of the couch, and Bucky’s lips, as if unable to be without touching you, moved to your neck, peppering kiss after kiss in a trail down the swell of your right breast.

His eyes watched your expression as your stare remained trained on that beautiful mouth of his. The tip of his tongue darted out, just barely brushing your nipple, and you were forced to bite your bottom lip.

A few flicks had you mewling, and when his chapped lips encircled the peak of you, you rewarded him with another hard rock against his clothed erection. He hummed his approval around you, repeating the movement and holding your bum to keep you against him.

After releasing your right nipple, Bucky continued his onslaught of kisses, heading down to your navel, only to stop at the waistband of your navy shorts. He nipped at the smooth skin just above the fabric while he slipped his hands beneath it, beginning to push the piece of clothing down your thighs. Just as a bit of your cotton underwear begins to show, you surprise him by using the hands that you now had on his shoulders to push him down and underneath you.

He arches a brow at your sudden show of dominance. You lean forward, brushing your lips against the shell of his ear and revelling in his short gasp.

“You’re overdressed,” you whisper the tease before tugging on his shirt.

“I suppose I am.” He lifts his muscled arms, allowing you to remove the offending article of clothing. “Thanks for noticing, doll.”

“No problem,” you murmur against the column of his throat, your fingers moving down his pecs.

Your chin is angled up, and warm lips sweep over yours with a light touch before they become demanding, consuming most of your attention. You anchor yourself to him, and then you have him moaning, deep and long into the kiss.

He lifts his hips, chasing your sly touch, the light squeeze he had not been expecting.

Deciding not to be too evil, you unbutton his jeans and trace the outline of his hard cock through his dark grey briefs.

“Fuck,” he hisses before he crushes you to him, the pressure on your mouth increasing to the point you thought he would bruise you, but you didn’t mind. It wasn’t like this would be the first time.

You stroked him through the thin fabric, enjoying every minute sound that escaped his occupied lips, and he was basking in the slight pleasure you were using to toy with him. He knew what you were doing, but he loved every second of it.

You broke the kiss, keeping your face a few inches from his and licking your lips before pecking just below his chin. He craned his neck, allowing you better access as he attempted to catch his breath, but his body can’t seem to calm down, especially as you trail kisses down the middle of his chest, his firm abdomen, to just above the fabric of his dark wash jeans.

His fly was already open, so it’s just a matter of slipping him out of his pants. He lifted his hips, pushing down the fabric that covered his butt while you did the same to his front. Before long, his lower half was bare, excluding his tented underwear.

You gave him a look, and he just smirked, cocky as ever.

His smug expression soon disappeared, though, his face becoming serious as he watched you trace a finger down the underside of his clothed erection.

“Don’t be so cruel,” he hissed, but how could you not be?

You brushed your finger over the point of the tent, eyes on his face. He was concentrating, and it was amusing to you, so you leant down and replaced the sensation your finger had left with a slow kitten lick.

“Y/N…” he warned, and you ignored.

You curved the tips of your digits in the waistband of his briefs, reveling in how agonizingly slow this process was for him.

And when he had enough, he pushed your hands away, taking off the fabric in one quick jerk of his arm.

When his, now naked, backside returned to the couch, you slid your hands up his inner thighs, keeping your face close to the tip of him to draw out the painful anticipation.

You weren’t even touching him there yet, and his fingers, gentle but keeping you in place,  were in your hair.

You brought one of your hands up to his base, wrapping it around him. He sucked in a breath that turned into a long moan as you licked away some of his precum. You then took him into your mouth, tongue teasing his sensitive head as your fingers ran up and down the skin of his thighs.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed, head falling back onto a throw pillow, hands tugging on your hair.

You gave him a harsh suck as you cupped one of his balls in your dominant palm. You moved further down on his cock, stopping just before you gagged. There was still a bit out of him out of you mouth, so you retreated and ran your tongue up the length of him in one thick stripe.

That earned you a low, stretched out groan that came deep from his chest. His hips jerked up, and you wondered how long it had been since someone gave him this kind of attention.

Bucky had always been a bit vocal, but not this vocal.

You pushed the nagging question to the back of your mind and went down on him again, your hand going to wrap around the part of him you simply couldn’t fit in your eager mouth. You set an intermediate pace, up and down, occasionally swirling your tongue about his head. Your other hand would play with his balls, while all ten of his digits were curled in your hair.

It was when you began to hollow your cheeks that Bucky became restless. He pushed himself unconsciously further into your mouth, and you nearly choked a few times.

“I’m so fucking close,” he murmured, eyes lidded as he watched you.

You increased your pace just a bit, sucking softly when you came to his head, and he really had been close. Within moments, he was coming undone into your mouth, and you swallowed as much of his cum as you could.

You moved off of his cock, running your tongue over your lips. You lapped at him a little, cleaning him off before meeting his gaze.

His chest was still moving sporadically, and his eyes were shadowed in desire as he brushed some of your hair back from your face. He slowly sat up, his mouth finding yours. “You were so hot, babe.”

You mewled into his mouth, feeling his fingers adding sweet pressure through your underwear. Your sounds spurred him on, his hand dipping further into your shorts to run a digit along your clothed folds. You fell into him, not able to remember the last time you were touched like this by another person, and he caught you, wrapping a strong arm around your waist.

He continued to run his finger along you, his tongue busying yours as you summed some of your recovered strength to pull down your shorts, lifting up your legs just high enough for you to slip them off.

Bucky pushed you back, and you let him press his front to yours, moaning when you felt his godly form up against yours. He pushed the cotton of your panties aside, his fingertips now in direct contact with your dripping pussy. His thumb played with your clit while he slowly inserted one digit into you, teasing you. He moaned as you clenched around him, a preview of what was in his near future.

He broke the kiss as he inserted another finger, stretching you. Your gasp filled the air and was like music to his ears. He grinned against the column of your neck, before looking down to watch his fingers fuck you.

“Bucky…” you hummed his name before biting your bottom lip. He took his fingers out of you, pausing to show you just how wet you were, before he made them disappear inside you again, and this time, a third joined them. He slowly increased the pace, his heavy gaze moving from your lower parts to your wanton face.

After a few moments of watching and listening to your pleasure filled sounds, he slid down further, lying on his stomach, his face close to the crux of your thighs. His eyes followed the motions of his hands as he peppered kisses up each thigh, switching when he got close to the one place you need his mouth.

When he finally touched the flat of his tongue against your clit, your back nearly split in half as he curled his fingers inside you, their pace almost criminal. He teased with the tip of his tongue, occasionally bringing your bud into his mouth to gently suck on it.

He took his fingers out of you only once, to taste you for a moment, before plunging them back in at brutal pace.

“Bucky!” His name came out in a strangled cry as you pushed your hips up and forced his head down.

He caressed his hand up your stomach to your chest, and pinched your right breast as he began to suck on your clit harder.

As you came, he squeezed your breast and groaned around your clit, his fingers swiftly moving in and out of you, and when you were done and a panting mess, he used his tongue to taste you some more, smacking his lips when he had his fill.

He bent over the side of the couch, his dry fingers slipping into his back jean pocket and pulling out a condom. He opened the package carefully, and you realized, as you watched him, that he had planned on asking you to have sex with him.

You would have to confront him about it later.

Condom on, he moved up the length of your body, and you could feel how hard he had become. His lips stole your breath as one hand pushed your panties aside and the other guided his tip to your pussy. He rocked his hips into yours, invading you with one brisk movement, and both of your moans broke your liplock.

He didn’t take his time, the pace and the force of his fucking swift as his hands slid down your thighs lifting them and forcing them further apart.

You could hear and feel the impact of his balls hitting the beginnings of your ass cheeks, his cock moving deep inside you with each thrust. His lips latched onto your shoulder while your nails dug into his back. He nipped you at one point, when your scratch had hurt him, and you both knew that you would find marks later.

And you didn’t even bother trying to be quiet. Appreciative moans were spilling from your lips, mixed with his name.

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, he backed out of you completely. “On your hands and knees, doll.”

The soft baritone accompanied by his tepid breath on your cheek had you shaking as you obeyed. You practically presented yourself to him, grinding your ass back against his hand, which was currently stroking his cock.

He gave your right cheek a gentle smack before guiding himself to you once again. He didn’t even tease you this time, just took you and pressed himself to your back, encompassing your body with his.

He rutted into you hard, not as fast as the beginning. Each plunge had you seeing stars, and one particular snap of his hips had you crying out.

“Fuck, I love it when you make that sound.” You could feel his smirk against your ear as he bucked again, forcing a similar sound from your throat. “You like that, Babe?”

Your lips made a hum worthy of a pornstar as he pinched your left nipple, and he growled in response, palm squeezing your breast as he plunged into you again.

“I missed this so much,” he said, his warmth leaving you as he straightened, both hands moving to your hips. He held you firmly, fingers brushing your beautiful skin as he fucked you.

“Bucky…” you gasped out, eyes screwed shut.

“Yes, doll?” Calloused fingers found your clit as the two of you rocked back and forth.

“I can’t…” Your arms were shaking, unable to hold the front of you up. A particular hard gyrating from his hips had your chin resting on the couch cushion below you.

You were so close, especially with him teasing you, and you knew he was, too. His motions were becoming sloppier, and they were more sudden, deep bucks than quick thrusts, but once he felt you tightening around him, he was ramming into you again, gruff grunts leaving his parted lips.

You came undone first, knees nearly collapsing beneath you, but he held you up, his digits leaving your wet folds as he chased after his own orgasm.

He came, hard, holding your hips still as he pressed inside you. His guttural groan nearly had you wet again, and he leaned over you, thoroughly spent.

The two of you stayed like that for a bit, his body crushing yours, but you didn’t mind. You missed this, too.

Then, almost all too fast, he pulled away from you, getting to his feet, and you had to suppress the whine that moved to the tip of your tongue.

No cuddling after sex. That was an old rule of yours.

He took his condom off and scooped up his deposited clothes before turning and giving you a smile.

Every bone in your body told you to jump him again. The way the television’s light lit the contours of his nude body had you wanting, but he just kissed your forehead and bid you “goodnight.”

And you, left to watch the rolling credits of your film, ignored the sudden, familiar frost that settled over you as his bare footsteps faded down the hall.

Oh, you knew you were in trouble.

You got up, slipping on your sweatshirt and collecting your shorts. As you straightened, you grabbed the remote and with one button, the room went completely dark.

But you also knew that it wasn’t going to stop you.


	3. The Dining Room

You leaned back in the walnut chair, picking up your mug of decaffeinated tea and taking a small sip from it before returning it to its coaster on the dining room table. You had been here since you returned home from the office, doing more work that just couldn’t wait for Monday.

It was a proposal. You and a few other coworkers in your department were given the opportunity from the department head to pitch a theme for the next issue of the magazine. Now, considering the medium, you would think there were plenty ideas flowing through your mind, but nothing. Zilch. Nada.

And it was so damn frustrating.

“Ugh!” you groaned loudly, letting your head fall back.

“Something wrong?”

You didn’t bother looking from your computer screen, knowing it was Bucky who had asked the question. He was supposed to be in the shower, though…Had that much time really passed?

“Just work issues,” you responded, biting your bottom lip as you began to re-read one of your possible submissions. “Have to come up with a proposal before Monday morning.”

“Sounds annoying,” Bucky replied, his voice closer. You felt his presence behind you, heard his steady breathing near your ear. All was silent for several minutes except for Bucky’s rhythmic breaths and the sound of your own blood pumping loud in your ears.

You hated how his close proximity could do things like this to you. He was clearly unaffected, and here you were, sweating like an animal in heat.

“What’s wrong with this one?”

You switched your focus to the words on the screen before you. You shrug. “Nothing, I guess. I’m just really hard on myself.”

“You need to relax,” he said in response, his hands falling onto your shoulders and gently squeezing them.

You ignored the feelings he was stirring up inside you, swallowing thickly as you scrolled through the document. “I have two proposals currently. Can’t take a break until I have three.”

His fingers tightened around your shoulders, his thumbs making soft circles on your back, and even though there was a shirt separating your skin from his, you could feel the heat from his touch.

“Alright, then. Why don’t I help out by giving you a massage? You seem kinda tense,” Bucky remarked, and you weren’t so stupid as to not see where he was taking this.

Question was, would you let him?

The thought of Bucky trying to seduce you was very enticing, although it wouldn’t take much on his part; in fact, you were already all hot and bothered because of him. Still, it would be fun to let him think he had to work for it, and you were never one to turn down a free massage.

“That would be great. Thanks,” you glanced back at him, a smile tugging on your lips, before turning back to your laptop and typing out an idea that had been at the back of your mind. If you could just tweak it a little…it would be a perfect pitch.

Meanwhile, Bucky went to massaging, his nimble fingers starting off gentle. And, lord, it felt so good.

It was hard to do, but you managed to sit forward, despite his warm touch, and keep some of your focus on your task. However, a larger part of your attention was divided between the sensation of Bucky’s hands on your shoulders and how you were going to get him just as turned on as you.

You chewed on your bottom lip, an idea coming to you, but you had to execute it carefully. You didn’t want your roommate to know that you were onto him and prepared to give him a taste of his own medicine.

You clicked your tongue and craned your neck to look at him. “Bucky?”

“Yes?” he asked, his eyes moving to meet yours.

“Do you mind if I take off my jacket? I think it would make your job much easier.”

Bucky blinked before a wide grin overtook his face. “Sure.” He stepped back, his hands sliding from your body and lingering just a second longer than they probably should.

You slowly peeled the light grey fabric from your form, leaving you in just your matching pencil skirt and a light green tank-top.

Bucky’s heavy gaze was on you the whole time. Your skin tingled under its weight as it swept from your neck to your shoulders to your bare arms. He stepped closer to you, the tips of his calloused digits caressing your upper arm before returning to their place to continue the massage.

Now, you knew he had a perfect view down your shirt, so you leaned forward just a bit, crossing your legs to make your skirt ride up just enough to tease the man. You could hear his quick breaths near your ear, and you suppressed the sudden shudder that threatened to wrack your form.

You typed away, pretending you could not feel the raw desire flowing from Bucky in waves. His chest was pressed against the back of your chair, his lips near your ear, and soon, he was kissing the sensitive column of your neck, his right hand wandering down from your shoulder to cup your right breast.

“I know what you’re doing, doll.” The words were feverish yet they sent shivers down your spine. He gently squeezed your chest, and you could feel his lips curve into a smirk at your sharp intake of air. “You knew what I was up to from the very beginning.”

The screen of your laptop was pushed down to meet the keyboard slowly, giving you enough time to move your hands from it, and you turned your head, finding your face inches from his. He caught you staring at his lips, so he leaned in and nipped your bottom one before slipping his tongue into your mouth.

Meanwhile, you felt rough skin against your bare breast and slight pressure on its peak, causing you to gasp into Bucky’s mouth.

At your delicious sound, your chair was pulled back from the table and spun so your back was no longer to him. He leaned down while you reached up to bring him closer, mouth crushing to his with a bruising force.

You were sucking on his bottom lip, hands fisted in his hair while the hem of your shirt was being pushed up your waist, fingers fumbling with the clasp of your nude bra. However, the minute the hook was undone, Bucky was back to dominating the kiss, pushing his tongue in between your parted lips to dance with yours.

You tilted your head in response, mouth slanting against his as your fingers went down the sides of his head, meeting in the back of his neck to hold him closer. You tugged at the strands that hung just above your fingers, rousing a low growl from deep inside Bucky’s chest.

As if to punish you, he broke your kiss, trailing his lips down from your swollen ones to your jaw then to your neck. You let your head fall back, allowing him more access to the skin, and he nipped at it just above your pulse, licking the area before continuing his path south.

“Been thinking about this all day,” he murmured, one of his hands moving to slide your spaghetti straps down the side of your right arm and the other pulling on the neckline, revealing the tops of your breasts and your bra, which hung loosely from your chest.

A moment later, your shirt was bundled around your waist, your breasts open to the biting chill of your apartment air. Bucky had one hand on your right thigh, slowly creeping upward and marveling at just how soft you were. His eyes followed its path for a moment, head resting under your chin, and he pushed the end of your skirt up as his hand stretched out, splayed across the top of one half of your lap.

“Spread your legs for me.” He commanded as he peppered more kisses down to your left breast, his tongue coming out to tease your rosy bud.

“Bucky…” you sucked in a breath, eyes falling closed as you parted your legs a little bit, the only thing hindering you being the tight fabric around them.

His fingers were now on your inner thigh, their tips dangerously close to your moist thong, as they drew circles. Your left nipple was completely surrounded by his hot mouth, tongue lapping at it until it became fully erect. He suckled gently as he applied some pressure to your painties, groaning around you when he felt just how damp they were.

His mouth left your chest with a smack of his lips, and all of a sudden, you were cold. He stood above you, hands at his sides before finding your hips and forcing you to your unsteady feet. A sturdy arm hooked around your waist while the opposite one bought his digits to the hem of your skirt and quickly pulled it up to bunch up just underneath your tank-top.

His lips found yours in a searing kiss, one that made you feel even more lightheaded. As he occupied your mouth, his right palm slid up your side, moving to brush against your breast before cupping your face firmly, keeping you still.

This time, when the liplock broke, it was because of Bucky’s shock. He quickly looked down, eyes wide when he saw his towel was no longer around his hips, but in a pile on the floor by his feet.

You were wearing a shit-eating grin when he looked back at you, and god, the glint in his eye meant all kinds of trouble. He opened his mouth to say something, but he choked on his words when he felt your fingers wrapping around the head of his cock, starting a leisurely pace.

“Fuck…” he groaned, inhaling harshly through his nose as he kissed you again, taking your bottom lip between his teeth while his arm pressed you right up against him.

His palm left your cheek, drawing a path down the center of your body, only pausing once in its trek between your breasts, lightly applying pressure, before it traveled lower. The second time he stopped, he had found his destination, the space between your thighs.

Without much pretense, he pushed your white panties to the side, his finger tracing a line down your folds before returning to its beginning point. He teased you, drinking in your moans, the top of his second digit circling the little bundle of nerves he found.

You moaned softly into the kiss, encouraging more stimulation from him, but you weren’t the only one beginning to get breathless. Bucky was panting just as hard as you because of your hand wrapped around his erection.

Eyes lost in his, you watched the slight change in his expression when you pumped him a little harder, a bit faster, your thumb swiping over his tip to collect the precum that was now leaking out of it. His brown orbs darkened even more, and that was when he inserted a single thick finger into your entrance, causing you to gasp and bite your lip.

Bucky leaned in and tugged on your lower lip, his tongue immediately invading your mouth with a sigh. This kiss was a lot shorter than the others, but it lingered when he stopped to say, “Sit down.”

All contact with him was withdrawn, causing a whine to escape your throat and a glare to be shot his way, but you did as he demanded.

He followed you back to the chair, getting down on his knees in front of you, his palms going to rest on your knees. Without a word, he separated them to almost the maximum angle, his eyes on your dripping pussy. He ran his digits up both of your inner thighs before leaning in and brushing his lips against the medial side of your left knee. He didn’t stop there, though, he created his own path of open-mouthed kisses, switching from one leg to the other, and the roughness of his five-o’clock shadow ran tiny sparks up to your aching core.

Occasionally, he would lightly bite your soft skin, suck on it with care, and lick the little teeth marks he left before moving on. By the time he was two thirds up both thighs, your breathing was labored, and your hands were entangled in his dark brown hair. “Bucky, you tease.”

“Pot calling the kettle black,” he murmured against your right thigh, his palms now cupping your ass and pulling you closer to the edge of the seat. “This is your punishment,” he said, fingers squeezing your bum as he licked just below your bikini line.

You didn’t know what he could possibly be referring to. You only tempted him a bit more when you knew where he was going with that massage earlier. Was he referring to that?

“Attention on me, doll.”

You opened your mouth to shoot a wistful retort at the man between your thighs, but a low moan came out instead as he licked a thick stripe with his tongue, your panties hooked to the side with his right middle digit.

He chuckled against you, as he drew circles over your clit, the fingers of his other hand separating your pussy lips to allow him better efficiency.

Now, your body was slumped in the chair, and every muscle in your body moved towards him, craving release. Your knuckles were white from gripping the arms of the dining room chair, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep your eyes open to the erotic site of him tasting you like you were the most delicious flavor in the world.

His tongue lapped at you without mercy, and when he felt the need to, he would use the tip of it to barely touch your clit, enjoying the strangled noises that would leave your lips. And just as you felt yourself approaching that peak, he pulled back, ignoring your protest, to take off your panties.

“Much better.” The words were said against your moist opening as he poked his tongue inside you, one hand bringing you closer by your ass, and the other moving up to squeeze you left breast.

His tongue darted in and out of you at a pace that had your back arching and head falling back as his name became a constant prayer on your lips. You knew that you were very close, and when he moved his tongue from within you in favor of sucking on your clit, you were done for.

He hummed happily as he cleaned you up with his mouth, the wet sounds even more pornographic than the noises that had coming from you moments prior. You recovered as you watched him, your breathing still a bit sporadic, but calmer, and you sat up, cupping his face in your hands as you kissed him thoroughly in thanks.

He groaned as he returned the kiss, both of his hands moving to your hips as he lifted you up into his arms, your legs automatically wrapping about his waist.

“What about you?” you asked, brushing his hair back from his face. He simply shook his head in response. “Wouldn’t last long at all. I need to be inside you. Now.”

The urgency in his voice was enough to have the beginnings of that feeling pooling in your core. With his arms still wrapped around you, he carried you to the entryway, just off the dining room, and picked up his wallet with one hand. Inside, he pulled out the familiar packaging of a condom and handed it to you.

“How old is this?” you said, your chest tightening a bit at the knowledge that he just carried a condom around with him.

“Not old. Check the expiration date. Should be fine.”

The squeezing increased, damn near suffocating you, but you reminded yourself, as you checked the date on the packaging, that this  _thing_  between the two of you wasn’t serious.

“Is it okay?” His lips by your ear snapped you back into reality, and you nodded.

You carefully began to open it as he took the two of you back into the dining room, sitting himself down in the chair. “Do you mind taking it from here, doll?”

You knew, from previous experience, he would politely ask this when he wanted you to ride him, which you never had problems with. In fact, it was one of your favorite positions because it was rare that you were in control of the main event.

“Sure, Buck,” you smiled, pushing away the thoughts from earlier as you leaned in to peck his jaw. You laid more kisses on his skin as you pushed the condom down the length of him, sliding your fingers up once it was on to make sure everything was in place.

Deciding to make him pay a little bit for his earlier teasing, you flashed him an impish smile, brushing the tip of him against your warm, wet folds. He growled at you, fingers digging into your sides, “Y/N…Don’t start.”

You fake pouted at him as you lightly ground against his cock head, the tip just poking at your entrance.

He gripped you harder, hissing through clenched teeth. “Fuck you.”

“I believe it was you that asked that I fuck you…”

“I swear Y/N, I will bend you over if I have to,” he promised, nibbling at your ear. “Doll, please…”

As much as you would have loved to make him beg, the position you were currently in was becoming increasingly difficult for you. Having him at your full mercy would have to wait for another time.

A loud moan ripped from Bucky’s chest as you swiftly took him into you, and although it had been a few weeks since your little sexcapade in the living room, you were surprised by just how short a time it took you to adjust to him. Still, you gave yourself a few moments, before deftly lifting your hips until just the top inch of him was in you and letting them fall, jostling the both of you.

As the two of you met, a slap resounding in the room, followed by Bucky’s low groan as you gyrated your hips.

You continued like this at a slow pace, but he made it even less easy for you by wrapping his arms around your waist and taking your right nipple between his lips. Your movements became less exaggerated, involving mostly grinding with the occasional lifting.

“Oh fuck…” he gasped around the sensitive peak of your breast, pulling you closer to him. “Just like that…”

You rocked your hips a bit harder this time, and smirked when you heard his sudden, swift inhale. You repeated the movement as his rough stubble brushed against your opposite breast, his tongue snaking out around your erect bud.

One of your hands was buried into his hair, tugging softly while the other was on his upper back for leverage as you rode him, seeking out both your orgasms. But as time wore on, it was becoming increasingly tough to keep up your pace and consistency.

Bucky seemed to sense this, so he began to lift his lips with yours, thrusting up each time you came down upon him. Still wrapped in his arms, he held you firmly to him, stopping you from your work completely as he impaled you repeatedly.

“Bucky…” his name was a shrill cry that burst from the back of your throat as your nails dug into the skin of his shoulder blade. “God…”

Your partner’s breathing was frantic as he came into you harder and with more precision, hitting a place inside of you that had your toes curling.

You were getting closer to your end when you looked down to see dark eyes peering up at you, studying the lines of pleasure on your face. You bent your neck to brush your lips against his swollen ones, giving some space between the two of you for some air.

“I’m so close…” he whispered, eyes falling closed for a minute, and you began to match his jerks upward, loving just how good it felt to have him inside you. His jaw slackened as another moan left his body, feeling you move with him. Calloused fingers found your clit, applying pressure as they stroked you, and you were singing for him.

With one final thrust and back and forth motion of your hips, the both of you came hard, your form going rigid for a few seconds before completely relaxing. His warm breath fanned over your face before he kissed you sloppily.

You, after an early rise and long day of work, were completely spent and collapsed into his chest, still wrapped in his muscular hold. The two of you sat for just a little bit, and by the time Bucky had recovered enough to slip out of you, you were nearly half asleep.

“Tired?”

It took a lot of you to nod in response, your eyelids feeling like a ton of bricks.

“Alright, doll, I got you, then,” he replied, his grip on you loosening for a moment so he could take off the used condom. He then, with a short grunt, held you to him as he propelled the both of you out of the chair to walk towards the kitchen.

After disposing of the rubber, he carried you to your room, carefully lowering you to the bed before disappearing in your bathroom. He came back out with a small washcloth, which he had moistened with some water. “This okay?”

“Yes…” you murmured, opening your eyes just a crack to look at him.

He slipped his towel-covered hand between your thighs, lightly wiping away the remnants of your fucking, and the coolness felt so good against your warm core.

He tossed the washcloth into your hamper by the door before leaning over you to lift you off the comforter, so he could pull it back for you. He helped you into bed, pressing a tender kiss to your temple as he tucked you in. “Thanks, Y/N. Goodnight.”

“Night,” you sighed, turning from him. Otherwise, you would have had to watch him go, and that would be entirely too painful.

Despite your exhausted state, deep sleep did not come easy for you, your mind focusing on the place he would always store at least one condom.


	4. Y/N's Bathroom

It had been almost a month since you and Bucky “christened” the dining room. The two of you had been quite busy since then, and work had picked up after they selected your proposal for the magazine. The newest issue was supposed to drop this week, and you could finally relax a little, but, until then, you were just a ball of stress. **  
**

It also didn’t help that you thought Bucky was seeing someone. Or sleeping with someone. Either way, your heart hurt just thinking about it.

The evidence? Well, for one, he was practically glued to his phone now, and he always had this big dorky grin on his face when he was. Sometimes, you’d even catch his teeth pressing down onto his bottom lip, and it was one of the sexiest things he did. However, it wasn’t for you.

Also, you saw a girl’s name pop up a few times on his phone. Two different girls’ names, but girl names nonetheless.

Honestly, you shouldn’t have been surprised. Bucky had this reputation, and the two of you hadn’t exactly established whether or not this time around it was exclusive. During your first shot at the friends-with-benefits relationship, the rules were clear: his dick was yours; you weren’t dealing with any STIs from some other girl. He was fine with that, as long as you returned the favor by not sleeping with anyone else while the two of you were in this…well, relationship. Oh, the two of you could go out and flirt, go on some dates if you found someone worth spending some time with, and making out was allowed. Just no nakedness.

You had assumed that these rules still applied now, but you weren’t sure.

But what did it matter anyway? The two of you were being careful, using protection, so it shouldn’t have bothered you as much as it was.

Please. You knew why it bothered you. You were jealous. It was as simple as that.

You groaned at the realization, rolling your eyes before taking your toothbrush from between your lips and spitting into the sink. You rinsed the tool off and placed it on the edge of the pedestal before cupping your hands together and bringing some water into your mouth. You swished it around before releasing it down the drain.

With a sigh, you dried off the lower half of your face with a small washcloth. You were about to hang it to dry when the door to your bathroom swung open, revealing Bucky in his charcoal joggers and white undershirt.

“Hey, Y/N, your phone’s been ringing nonstop…” he trailed off when his eyes left the screen to take in your form. His gaze traveled the length of your body, from toe to head, and then back down. He let out a low whistle, smirking at you. “Were you expecting me, doll?”

You blushed furiously, moving one arm to cover your breasts and the other to cover your lower parts. “Bucky! Ever heard of knocking?”

“No need to get embarrassed. I already know your body pretty well,” he stated without any shame, taking a few steps closer to you. “We haven’t christened this room yet, have we?”

Even just hinting at possible sex increased your temperature, and you could feel the heat pooling in your core as you attempted to keep yourself calm and collected.

“We haven’t, but I don’t really have time for that,” you said, attention moving from his face to your cell in his right hand. “I’m supposed to be meeting Nat and Wanda for a night out.”

“Yeah, about that…might want to look at your phone.”

“What?” Disappointment reared its ugly head as you snatched the smart phone from his grasp and used your fingerprint to unlock it. You went to your texts to see that the get-together had been called off. Wanda’s boyfriend was home for the weekend, and Natasha was called into work.

“Sorry, Y/N…” Bucky said, placing a hand on your shoulder and giving you a tight-lipped smile. “If you want, I can take you out with me and the boys.”

Although he was being genuine and the offer was tempting, after the last couple of days you’ve been having, you were kind of just looking for a quiet night out. Usually, you, Wanda, and Natasha would go out to dinner to a restaurant you all agreed upon and then maybe you would go out for drinks later at this quirky little bar by Wanda’s place. The place was hardly ever packed that early in the night, so the three of you would actually get to hear what the other was saying.

However, you’ve been out with Bucky and “the boys”. They had a regular dive bar that they went to, and it was always loud and busy…

“No, but thanks.” You nudged his side with yours. “I’ll take the opportunity to relax a bit.”

“Alright. Well, you know where we’ll be.” With that, Bucky left the bathroom, not bothering to close the door.

“Bucky!”

“What? I’m the only one that’s going to see you, and I’m already well acquainted with your naked body, doll.”

Whether it was frustration or mortification that turned your face beet red, you’ll never know.

* * *

When Bucky came home later that evening, you hadn’t even heard him. You were in your bathtub, finally putting one of those bubble bath bottles your friend Maria had gotten you last year to good use. Your hair was up; you had a soft towel rolled up to cushion your head. You had light, soothing music playing low, and you found a few candles that you put around the tub and lit.

A soft knock on the door to your bathroom had you leaning forward a bit. “Bucky?”

“Yeah?” He peeked his head in, smiling like the goof he was.

“You’re back already? What time is it?” You looked around over the edge of the bath, trying to find your phone.

Apparently he took this as an invitation to come into the room fully, so he did, dressed in his usual “going out” attire: a dark long-sleeve and midnight blue jeans. His face was a little more flushed than usual, letting you know that he had definitely had a few drinks.

“It’s eleven-thirty.”

“Home so soon?” That was odd. Bucky usually came home around two or three in the morning on Saturday nights.

“Yeah…” His eyes went to the tub as he slipped his hands into his jean pockets. “Bath looks good.”

“Feels good.” You nodded, still a bit curious as to why he was in your bathroom in the first place. “Did you need something?”

“Huh? Oh…no. Not really.” He shook his head, brown hair flying with it. “I was just wondering what you were up to and if maybe I could join you…”

And there it was. The answer to everything. Why he was home early. Why he was in your bathroom acting so nonchalant.

You let out a sigh but grinned widely despite yourself as you got onto your knees, uncaring of the towel that fell into the bath water at your movement. You fisted the hem of his shirt, tugging on it, and he got the hint, dropping to his own knees. His gaze never left yours as you closed the distance between the two of you to brush your lips against his.

It was the simplest of touches, but it seemed to flick a switch in Bucky’s brain. Within the next moment, he was practically ripping his shirt from his chest, mouth against yours with all the pressure your initial kiss had lacked. One of his hands cupped your face, pointer finger and thumb holding both sides of your chin while the other hand worked on his jeans.

His kisses were sloppy–proof that he had been at least a little tipsy. Still, a breath of a whimper left your throat when he parted from you to stand. You were quick to help him, fingers curling under the waistband of his undone pants and pushing the fabric down his legs.

The minute they hit the floor, he was in the tub, and you were giggling underneath him as his mouth found yours hungrily.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, nipping at your bottom lip, eyes hooded.

“You’re in the tub, but you’re still in your underwear. Someone that eager?” You teased, looking up at his face as the realization dawned on him.

A low growl that shot heat to your core was your answer, followed by another bruising kiss. “Your fault, doll. I wanted you earlier.”

This shocked you a bit; you thought he had been joking when he had seen you naked this afternoon. You didn’t think he actually wanted you in that moment.

“If I didn’t have plans with the guys…This evening would have gone a lot differently…”

Your head fell back as you felt the pads of his fingers against your clit, gently drawing circles that contrasted with the sharp, tiny bites he was leaving on your neck. His breathing was already ragged, and yours was picking up with each turn of his digits.

“Can you sit up on the edge of the tub for me, doll?” He kissed your shoulder, fingers pressing slightly on the bundle of nerves between your folds.

You nodded, humming in agreement, as you lifted yourself to sit on the white rim. Bucky followed you, eyes trailing down your wet, sudsy form and stopping at where he had been touching you moments before. His lust-filled gaze found yours as he leaned forward, tongue slowly running up your pussy lips before just the tip was toying with your clit.

If his one hand hadn’t been splayed across your lower back, you would have been falling out of the tub; it felt so fucking good.

And Bucky, being the little shit he was, was grinning like the cat that had caught the canary against your pussy as his other palm stroked your thigh. He knew his effect on you, and he loved it.

While he wrapped his lips around your little bundle of nerves and began to suck gently, you felt one digit at your entrance, slowly invading you. It was agonizing the pace he was going at, and you didn’t realize you had done it until you felt him groaning against you, sending shocks of pleasure up your form.

You tugged softly on his dark locks again, getting him to repeat the response, and fully sheath his right pointer finger within you. He also set a moderate pace after a few moments, bringing himself in and out of you as his tongue flicked your clit over and over…

“Bucky…” You gasped as he inserted another finger, eyes falling shut as he increased the speed of his thrusts as well as the movements of his tongue against your swollen bud.

“That’s it, doll…” his lips brushed against you with each syllable needed to form those words before his tongue darted out again, teasing you relentlessly with barely there but consistent swipes over your clit.

His hand did not falter. His digits curled inside you as they went in deeper. And you were shaking. It was getting to be too much.

It also didn’t help that Bucky was looking up at you the whole time, watching you with the most enchanted expression you had ever seen him wear. He seemed to love the image of you coming undone, his name spilling from between your parted lips like you were worshipping him in return.

When you finally did cum, you thought he was going to pull you into his lap, where his erection looked painfully hard and was leaking. Instead, he leaned back, both arms wrapped around your hips, as he brought you down to his delicious mouth.

Still quite sensitive from your previous orgasm, you cried out as his tongue lapped at you. He hummed against you, as if he approved of your taste, and both of his hands squeezed your ass cheeks.

You were putty in his hold, unable to really control yourself or keep yourself upright as he worked you towards your next peak.

He made you rock against him, forcing your hips forward and back, and the feeling was incredible. You glanced down at him, panting, to  find him looking up at you. The view was the most erotic thing you had ever seen. His mouth was completely occupied with pleasing you while his gaze drank in the sight of you.

You watched him as he gyrated your hips for you, your whole core slowly moving against his eager tongue and soft lips. The next time he did it, he didn’t have to do much. The sensation was addictive, and you had lost control of your lower half, needing to feel it again and again.

He was probably smirking underneath you as a light slap hit your right side of your bum, causing you to jerk against him and yelp from the suddenness of it.

Still, no matter how many times he spanked you, you didn’t stop riding his face. And, honestly, from the look in his lust-blown orbs, you knew he didn’t care. In fact, he was loving it.

Your second orgasm of the night came on without warning, making you go rigid against his mouth as he continued to tease you throughout it. His palms caressed the stinging skin of your backside as you descended from your high, chest heaving in an effort to regain the air you had spent vocalizing just how good he was making you feel.

He helped you off of him, placing you in his lap and sighing when he felt you there. You leaned in to kiss him, grinning when you heard the hitch in his breath, slipping your tongue between his lips without pretense.

He groaned, hands moving up your back, holding you tightly against him as he bucked his hips up towards yours, reminding you of another place your partner needed some attention.

You slipped a hand down between the both of your bodies, fingertips brushing against his cockhead. A low growl from deep in his chest was your only warning before he had switched your positions entirely. The water threatened to spill over the edges of the tub as he moved you, positioning you on all fours before him.

“What did I tell you?” he asked, words hot against the shell of your ear as he wrapped himself around you, one palm going to squeeze your left breast. “The last time we fucked?”

I swear, Y/N, I will bend you over if I have to.

So he was this impatient?

You didn’t have time to dwell on it, feeling his tip pushing against your entrance, pressure on your clit.

With one quick snap of his hips, he was fully sheathed within you, and you were groaning as your eyes fell shut, back arching beneath him.

“Hold onto the tub,” he commanded, thrusting once, but with a force to have the bath rug soaked.

You lifted your arms, wrapping your digits around the back end of the tub, knuckles going white as you felt him rock into you again, setting a ruthless pace. Each thrust had you seeing stars, and he would pull you back against him, getting himself deeper into you.

You could hear his erratic breathing by your ear, his warm chest against your back as the bath water around you moved with the two of you. And while you could barely think coherently, a part of you was shocked by how close he was to finishing. Sure, there had been a few times in the past that he needed to be inside you so desperately that foreplay was rushed, but it hadn’t been this time. He made you cum twice, and with the way his fingers were playing with your wanton body, in addition to the sweet way he bucked his hips against you, you were on your way to a third orgasm.

A nip on your shoulder and a particularly hard thrust jostled you back into the moment, and you looked over your shoulder to find him looking at your face. His mouth left your body to capture your lips. “Sorry, doll…”

You were about to ask what he was apologizing for when he pinched your clit, the fingers of his other hand teasing your left nipple. His touch on your swollen bundle of nerves was without mercy, and you found yourself teetering on the edge.

He suddenly pulled out of you, cumming on your lower back as his fingers finished you off.

The two of you just sat there a while, staring, and it was then that you realized the mistake. No condom. That was the first time the two of you had forgotten; usually, if one forgot, the other remembered.

Your eyes met his gaze, and you decided to at least assure him a little. “I’m on the pill, and I take it religiously.”

He snorted, smiling before leaning in to peck your lips. “Thank god. I can’t believe we both didn’t think of it…”

“Well, you were really horny…”

“I won’t deny that,” he chuckled, picking up a washcloth and wiping off your backside as you moved to sit, still not facing him. “What was on your mind?”

“Nothing,” you lied, shrugging your shoulders and enjoying the little bit of pampering he was allowed to do. “I guess I was just as horny.”

“I’m not going to make that mistake again…” he said and you heard him get to his feet, folding the washcloth over the edge of the tub. “Shit. We made a mess.”

“We?” You lifted a brow at him, looking from the puddles on the pale blue tile beneath his feet to his face. “I believe that was all you, mister. I didn’t need to have sex in the bathtub.”

“Oh no?” he asked, wrapping a towel around his lower half and grinning devilishly. “I believe we both had a pretty good time, considering.”

“I didn’t say that I didn’t…”

He laughed, running his fingers through his hair before looking towards the door. “I’ll go get something to dry off the floor.”

Within a few moments of him leaving, his phone started to ring from the back pocket of his jeans.

“Can you get that, Y/N? It’s probably Steve.”

“This late?” you asked, reaching over the edge of the tub and pulling the cell from the fabric that had been discarded earlier. You didn’t even think to glance at the screen to check if it was Steve, and, instead, answered it. “Hello?”

“Hello? Who is this?” It was definitely not Steve.

“Y/N. And your name?”

“Dot,” she replied, voice still as confused as you felt. That was one of the girls he had been texting. “Who are you? You’re not Bucky’s girlfriend are you?”

A knot formed in your throat, but you pushed passed it. “No. Just a friend. Can I take a message?”

“Well, I’ve been texting him, wondering if we’re still on for tomorrow night at my place. Could you tell him to call me back?”

“Sure,” you nodded, pressing your lips together.

“Thanks. Has he mentioned me, by the way?”

You looked up from the floor, seeing Bucky come into the room, a large, seafoam towel in hand. “Um…Bucky’s actually here. One moment.”

You got up and out of the tub, taking the towel from Bucky’s hand, ignoring his perplexed gaze, and pressing the phone into his bare chest. “It’s Dot.”

You didn’t stay for the rest of their conversation, but you could hear his muffled voice from behind your bedroom door as you rubbed yourself free of any suds.

Later, when he knocked, you pretended you were asleep, fighting back tears.

But you did this to yourself. You couldn’t hate Bucky for being who he was, especially since you  _knew_  him. You also knew yourself, and you shouldn’t have agreed to this friends-with-benefits thing again, even if it was just temporary this time.

The next time he asked, you would probably give in. You knew you would, but, perhaps, you could hold out a little longer.


End file.
